


I Spy With My Little Eye

by afterthecurse



Series: After All It Continues Still - Scorbus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sleeping Together, Top Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthecurse/pseuds/afterthecurse
Summary: Albus wakes up in the middle of the night to find Scorpius masturbating. He decides to stay and watch the evening unfold.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: After All It Continues Still - Scorbus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592701
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	I Spy With My Little Eye

I hear a strange sound, it isn't loud, just enough to wake me. I open my eyes slightly; it's very late at night. I try to fall asleep again when I see a part of a shadow move.

It's Scorpius.

What is he doing up this late at night? As if he heard me, my question was answered. Scorpius start to palm his crotch. The realization runs over me like cold water.  
He's masturbating.  
Fuck. 

It's suddenly a little bit harder to breathe.  
I stay still, there is something about watching him without him knowing that excites me. It feels like fire.  
He's shirtless. His naked, pale form reflecting in the slight moonlight coming from the window. But his underwear is still on.  
I can see his fingertips slowly trace over his stomach, making himself shiver. His eyes are closed, blissful in the silence of the room.  
He circles around his niples and sighs, as he pinches it. I can see the pleasure flow through his body.

He has one knee up and the other down laying on the bed. He's practically showing himself to me. He let's out a little moan as his hand palms his crotch again. This time a little bit needier, and Scorpius a little louder.

He brings two fingers back up to his mouth and sucks on them, putting as much saliva on them as he can. He slips them into his boxers. Now I can only see the knuckles moving, they move up and down and, somehow, deeper in. Is he fingering himself?  
My dick is so hard it hurts, I can barely contain myself when I hear him moan, he almost sounds like he's speaking.  
"Al... please..." It's hushed and breathy but it's enough to throw me over the edge.

My hand sneaks it's way into his underwear and he gasps, turning his head abruptly to face me. I take his chin in between my thumb and index finger and kiss the side of his mouth.  
"Hey." I whisper.  
His confusion turns into a warm smile.  
"Hey."

I kiss him, trailing down his neck. I bring my fingers out from his underwear to his lips. I can feel him stairing at me as he slowly opens them, his warm tongue wrapping around my hand. He bobs his head sucking my fingers intently. The moment he finishes I ravish his mouth. My patience can only go so far.

I start to finger him, his insides are warm and slick from being fingered for God knows how long. It's hot. It's so hot. I'm never going to grow tired of him. How delicate and delicious he can be when he wants to. He drives me mad. 

He moans languidly, and loudly, like he has no care in the world anymore. He's just for me. Mine to enjoy. I lick and kiss his neck, it's red and irritated from all of the attention it's getting. He deserves it all, all of the pleasure in the world.

So I decide to move downward. Taking off his boxers, stroking his dick a bit. I lick the top, I stop to blow air on it. Scorpius groans it's almost a growl. I lick strokes up his length, he enjoys that. I lick his balls too, he bucks and squirms under my touch. I finally wrap my lips around his head, putting his length inside of my mouth. I bob my head in time with my hand, stroking myself.

Now his moans have become erratic, he's close, I can feel my own climax coming too.  
"Al..." he says in a warning tone. He chokes out a last "please" before cumming in my mouth.  
I cum shortly after, the heat and intensity overcoming me.

Sedated and sleepy I hold him in my arms. Whispering a quick cleaning spell before falling deeply asleep. Neither of us waking up until lunch time the next day.


End file.
